Tamashii no Rufuran
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U On Freeza's ship, a new director of the Science Labs arrives. What'll Vegeta do when he's forced to escort her and reveal his true power for Freeza? Lies and all the other things to making a 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' fic. R/R B/V
1. Precautions

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Precautions  
  
  
  
  
Freeza sat atop his chair in his throne room. Zarbon and Dedoria at each side of him, and his many soilders, really slaves, kneeling before him at his feet, he couldn't help by flash a smirk to run anyone's blood as cold as his.  
  
  
Freeza glanced down at one of his elites, who was scowling deeply, which wasn't anything new.  
  
  
*He's still strong. You'd think that with all that I've done to him he'd crack? It's that Saiya-jin pride! What dribble* Freeza thought amusedly.  
  
  
Yes, Freeza was torturing the Prince for sport, next to killing soilders on the whim, torturing his favorite monkey and his companions was his favorite hobby. And yet, the torture ran from verbally, physically, and one day sexually. Freeza licked his lips knowing of how much power he really had over the chibi ouji.  
  
  
Freeza cleared his throat and stood up and looked down at his slaves once more. His cough for attention rang against the walls of the palace on the planet of Cold.  
  
  
"It appears that, I'm growing tired with you all. I crave fresh meat, better strength and power, and most of you pathetic weaklings are keeping me from the power I deserve, that is why I've come to a decision. At first I wanted to kill you, one by one, but unfourtunatly I disposed of a soilder, who actually had potential to be a elite."  
  
  
Freeza stopped and glanced at everyone if he still had their attention.  
  
  
"So saying that a new director will be joining us. The director will record your power levels and update our curent equipment. When the director arrives, they will be treated just as you treat me. They will tell me who's a waste, and I'll elliminate and recruit new soilders. Dismissed"  
  
  
The floods of soilders left the throne room, Vegeta was the last to leave.  
  
  
"Oh and Vegeta, when I said to treat the director as you would treat me, you wouldn't pick fights with the director? Or would you?" Freeza asked sweetly.  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"No, my lord"  
  
  
"I'm glad you said that, carry on"  
  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and headed for the training grounds. Up ahead he could here pansy soilders already gossiping of their new advisor.  
  
  
"Yeah, the rumor is that the 'director's' a woman! Why do you think Master Freeza never said a 'he', or a 'she', he wants us to be tortured!" One soilder said.  
  
  
"No wonder he kept saying director. Hopefully the broad's ugly as our lord!" The other soilder replied.  
  
  
"Morgot! Stemy!"  
  
  
"Y-Yes Lord Zarbon?"  
  
  
"Now I didn't hear you insulting our Lord Freeza did I?" Zarbon asked innocently.  
  
  
"Well..uh..you know we didn't mean it, right. Freeza's the best!" one soilder said cautiously.  
  
  
"Good"  
  
  
Zarbon left the quivering soilders and noticed Vegeta rght behind them. Zarbon walked over to the glum form of Vegeta.  
  
  
"They get more pathetic by the day. You seem to be the only soilder that's decent here" Zarbon complemented.  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
"I actually came to tell you, that Master Freeza has assigned you two new missions"  
  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks.  
  
  
"Missions like what?"  
  
  
"One mission is to excort the director to and from the Science lab during her stay, which may be permanent, aswell as to get some information on her"  
  
  
"So it is a woman? Why employ a woman of all things and you don't even know anything about her?" vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Listen Vegeta, Lord freeza decided all this. He said that the director is with holding information that would better Freeza, but he doesn't want to kill her for her stubbornness, just yet. He's actually thinking that you could get the secret from her, if you do it, there will be a little somthing for you as a reward"  
  
  
"Nothing could make this dink hole any more pleasing"  
  
  
"On the contrary, Lord Freeza's thinking of releasing you. You won't be part of the army, you can go anywhere you please, with a ship, weapons, food suply and even a complementary concubine to start your empire all over again. Prince Vegeta?"  
  
  
*It sounds pleasing, but there's something wrong here* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
  
"You can't think. You have to, or else Lord Freeza will eliminate you" Zarbon said.  
  
  
Zarbon stepped away and turned a corner leaving the price to his thoughts.  
  
  
*Perhaps this is for real, but I can't think about that now. I have to convince the woman when she arrives to lie about my power level. If Freeza knew just how strong I was, he'd take care of me when he had the chance* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the door of the training facility. He looked to the left and saw Dedoria smirking at him.  
  
  
*I suppose he knows* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta levitated up in the air and looked around for opponents to beat. He needed to vent his anger physically on some poor weak soilder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it so far? What's 'the woman', keeping from Freeza? Is the reward for the info for real? Find out how Bulma and Vegeta are in the next chap! :)  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Female Director?

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Female Director?  
  
  
  
  
The day finnaly came, everyone was called to Freeza's main room, awaiting arrival of the new director.  
  
  
*Director* Vegeta scoffed in his mind.  
  
  
While on bended knee his eyes wandered all over the room, searching for any trace of a female, earthling of course, the females on Freeza's ship were diseased and needy.  
  
  
He saw Freeza rise, Zarbon and Dedoria on both sides of him, but a cloaked figure directly behind him. Vegeta assumed that that was the new director.  
  
  
*The woman better be easy to convince* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"All you weaklings, this is our new director. If any of you dolts try to harm her, I'll grind your balls into dust. Understand me!?" Freeza shouted.  
  
  
Automatically there were murmers of the woman's sex. The woman stepped up and took off the cloak hood. Vegeta was speechless. The woman had blue hair, with blue eyes to macth, a color some men had never seen the shade of.  
  
  
"Be Gone with you all"  
  
  
The soilders began to flood out the room, whistling, googling, and admiring the new female on board. Vegeta stayed behind, aware of his new duty.  
  
  
"Good job Vegeta, you remembered your mission"  
  
  
Freeza touched his arm lightly, Vegeta wanted to reel back in disgust, but he did not want to give Frieza what small amount of fear that was in Vegeta's being.  
  
  
"I assumed that monkey's had short memories, but you proved me wrong. Vegeta, the new director on this ship, Miss Bulma Briefs"  
  
  
Vegeta wanted to stare at Bulma for as long as he could. Beauty on this ship was a rarety. But he maintained his composure paying little mind to the female.  
  
  
"Will that be all my lord?" Vegeta muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Just about. Please escort Miss Briefs to her chambers. You must be with her at all times, to escort her wherever she desires. Don't complain monkey"  
  
  
With that said, Frieza turned and exited the room, with Dedoria and Zarbon on his tail. Zarbon looked back and gave Vegeta a look that said 'Don't screw up!'. Vegeta grunted and turned his attention to the woman.  
  
  
"Come on woman"  
  
  
"My name's Bulma you ass! If I have to be on this hell hole, you better give me the respect I deserve!"  
  
  
"What did you say bitch!?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"Now I know a saiya-jin can't have a hearing problem at your age. You heard me just fine. If I have to be amongst people as disgusting as lizard boy, I atleast want my stay to be painless and quick"  
  
  
"One I'm not like Freeza. Get that straight, and two, painless and quick can be your death"   
  
  
"Ha! Very cute, just show me to my room" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled somethings but lead the way, with Bulma close behind. The silence was urking Bulma to no end. But she really needed to talk to Vegeta, not out in the open, privatelty. They finnaly reached her room, Vegeta was turning to leave.  
  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
  
"What now ingrate?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I need to discuss somethings with you privatelty"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose.   
  
  
"We have nothing to discuss woman" Vegeta whispered venemously.  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and pulled him inside of her room. She closed the door behind her. She began looking around her room deeply.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
Bulma angrily shushed him. She walked up close to him, ignoring his need for space and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
"I'm checking to see if the room is bugged"  
  
  
She continued to search, she looked under a vase and found a little clothed chip. Satisfied already she squished the little dot, ignoring the sparks that flew.  
  
  
"There" brushing off hands "I assume that's all" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Get to the point"  
  
  
"Look, I'm getting strong vibes from you. I can already tell your a few steps behind Freeza's ultimate strength" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
  
"I can feel your warrior spirit. Yes your ki may be supressed around others, but your warior's spirit radiates your true power."  
  
  
Bulma sat down on the bed, patting a place beside her, asking Vegeta to join her.  
  
  
"I won't lie to you Vegeta. I know your here to get information on me, information I possess. But I'm not going to tell you so easily. I'll lie for your testing results. Just to bide you more time"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I'm here to record the power levels of all the soilders on this ship. If anyone's power level is below 50,000, there disposed of, if there power level is over 75,000 which your is, your easily disposed of while Freeza can still kill you. I'll lie your results, biding you more time to get stronger. I want out of that lizards hands, as well as you do"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and opened her capsule full of her belongings.  
  
  
"Just keep what we've discussed under raps. I may even let you in on my little secret."  
  
  
Bulma began to place he belongings in there designated areas. vegeta stood up and walked towards the door. Half of his plans had already been executed.  
  
  
"I'll be back later today to retreve you for dinner"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Vegeta left the room, plotting ways he'd train harder and get the information from the woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Vegeta still decieve Bulma and report information to Freeza? Will he eventually get strong? Wait and see!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Doubts and Deals

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Doubts and Deals  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shhok his head as he approached Bulma's door. He knocked and waited. So far things were going his way, but ever since the little chat he and Bulma had shared, he was having doubts. Doubts he wanted to exstinguish.  
  
  
*Let the woman help me...or believe Frieza?*  
  
  
Vegeta growled, from impatience and doubt. The door finnaly opened revealing Bulma, dressed up and ready for dinner.  
  
  
"Come on woman let's go"  
  
  
They walked down the hall, passing soilders, their eyes leering at every asset Bulma possesed. Vegeta shot glares at them, as if he were being possesive.  
  
  
*What the hell is that about?* Vegeta wondered.  
  
  
It was silent, all until Bulma broke the silence.  
  
  
"Have we truly reached an agreement Vegeta, or are you having doubt?"  
  
  
"In a few hours you already know me" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"You shouldn't be outing anything!"  
  
  
"I have a reason to doubt, you can't trust anyone on this blasted ship!"  
  
  
Vegeta balled his fist in anger, Bulma placed her hand over his fist, he looked up in wonder.  
  
  
"Look, like I said earlier, I'll help you, lie about your power level and make you a room to train in, within no time, you'll be strong enough to defeat all of Frieza"  
  
  
"All of Frieza?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
Bulma shushed him and entered the dining room, Bulma turned back and whispered 'We'll talk later'. Since Vegeta was only an elite, he still wasn't able to eat amonst Frieza, so he waited for her to return. He leant up against the wall, soon Zarbon came walking down the hall.  
  
  
"Hello Vegeta, how your mission?"   
  
  
"Fuck off green boy!"  
  
  
"Touchy! I was just curious, and I was going to throw you a scrap for being a good dog" Zarbon said sarcastically.  
  
  
Zarbon entered the dining hall. Vegeta sat there, in an indian style position, meditating for the mean time.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 40 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doors opened up and Bulma rushed out, vegeta was startled but hopped to his feet and caught up to her. Bulma was pissed.  
  
  
"What's got you riled up woman?"  
  
  
"I hate it here, and I wish Zarbon, Dedoria, frieza, and his father would rot in hell! I can't stand them! There ignorance has already seeped into my clothes, hopefully not my mind!"  
  
  
Bulma returned to her room, she was about to go in, but Vegeta held her arm.  
  
  
"We were not finished her discussion"  
  
  
She nodded and led him inside.  
  
  
"Look Vegeta, I don't think I can function, let alone explain what's needed to be explained in the 'condition' I'm in. Atleast let me shower and then we can talk"  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, but Bulma shrugged it off. he sat down on her bed and crossed his arms over the other and closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. Bulma walked to her bathroom and began to unzip her dress. Once Vegeta heard the zipening of her dress, he gulped and began to sweat slightly. He was praying that he could control himself while around her.  
  
  
Bulma stepped into the shower and scrubbed her skin and hair, happy that whatever dirty feeling she felt was gone. She stepped out and dried her self, she then placed on a light yellow short robe and walked outside, her hot moist skin greeting the cool air. Vegeta noticed when she entered and opened his eyes, only wishing he had kept them closed.  
  
  
"Woman make this quick!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Very well"  
  
  
Bulma went over to the table and came back with a capsule.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
  
"Inside this dyno-cap, is the room i told you about. You can train under any amount of gravity, ranging from Zero to Two Thousand as of now. If you train in my room, Frieza and the others won't suspect much, either that we're sleeping together, or your trying to get information from me"  
  
  
"fine, what about what you meant 'All of Frieza'?"  
  
  
"Well, not to many people know about this, but the Frieza you see, isn't what he really is. His power now, can increase when he transforms. He has 3 transformations, and with each of those, his power level escalates. His 2nd transformation is believed to be that of 1,000,000. But soon you'll be training and gaining your strength."  
  
  
"I'll do that, but his power level is hard to believe"  
  
  
"Well start believeing Vegeta, because it's true. I've also studied saiya-jins, and I know everytime a saiyajin's beaten nearly to death, then healed, their power level increases. And since I know your attitude, I say flaunt it and get into many fights with Zarbon and Dedoria. Once you've surpassed the little fish, you have the big fish to conqer."  
  
  
"Your way of thinking is impressive"  
  
  
"Why thankyou"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked towards Bulma, where they were now lightly breathing on each other.  
  
  
"Is there a way we could let one of Frieza's suspicions become true?" refering to he and Bulma having sex. Bulma simply stared at him, unsure as to what to reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Bulma except Vegeta's offer. Yeah I know it's diffrent for Vegeta to be so forward, but a little change is good for someone.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	4. Suspicions and Wonder

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Suspicions and Wonder  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Bulma was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. She frowned and elft Vegeta's embrace, leaving him on the bed with a semi hard-on and a growling fit. Bulma opened the door and saw Zarbon at the door.  
  
  
"Zarbon?"  
  
  
"Good Evening Miss Bulma. Lord Frieza sent me down here to check how you were settling"  
  
  
Zarbon tried to enter the room by placing his hand on the frame of the door, but Bulma held her arm out.  
  
  
"I'm just fine"  
  
  
Zarbon frowned. He placed the small microphone against the frame of the door. he grinned.  
  
  
"very well, I must be retreating"  
  
  
Zarbon turned and left heading back to Lord Frieza. Bulma closed the door and examined it thoroughly.  
  
  
"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Bulma shushed him and found the microphone and squished it.  
  
  
"Don't they ever quit?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
"I don't know?" Vegeta said, holding her in his arms again. Bulma pulled away.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I don't think tonights the right night. You need rest to train for tommorow. Take this gravity machine and start training at 100 times gravity and gradually increase it by 10 once you think it's alright. Train really early all the way till late at night. Eat flling meals, stretch, and in 2 weeks, we should see a significant change" Bulma said while pushing Vegeta out.   
  
  
Vegeta growled but allowed to be scooted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Lord Frieza's room ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lord, the microphone that I placed in Mrs. Briefs room may be destroyed"  
  
  
"I assuem as much Zarbon, whatever little anything Vegeta and that woman have is easily squishable. Make sure he remembers his mission!"   
  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next morning ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up at 5 am. He grumbled to himself and stood back as he uncapsulated the gravity room. He decreased the size of his bulging eyes and stepped warrily inside. He went to the console and set it to 100 times normal gravity. He immediately was sent to the floor.  
  
  
"Blast...you...woman!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Though this chapter was short, it gave you your answer. No, no lemon, but that will come soon. Frieza is getting suspicious and will everything go smoothly when it's time for Bulma to record the power levels?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. We must leave!

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
We must leave!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
The next warrior walked into the room, mt realising how much Bulma's words would effect his outcome. He gazed at her body, making Bulma growl.  
  
  
"Power up Please"  
  
  
The warrior did, and Bulma wasn't phased, this was her 1000th warrior of the day, and she still had 2000 or so more warriors to go.  
  
  
*I wonder how Vegeta's training's going?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma recorded the guys power level and told him to leave. She spent the next 5 hours recording power levels.  
  
  
*It's a shame that 1700 people will be disposed of* Bulma thought.  
  
  
But Bulma ahd little room to think about the lost souls, not aware of their short lives approaching. She had bigger fish to think about. She entered Vegeta's room without even thinking and caught him exiting the bathroom with a little white towel around his waist. Bulma blushed, whilst he chuckled.  
  
  
"What do you want woman?"  
  
  
"Well I thought I'd tell you how everything's going, wait"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and looked around, Vegeta sighed, Bulma found what she was looking for about the frame of the door, and squished the microphone.  
  
  
"They probably put it up there, thinking you vouldn't reach it!"  
  
  
"Quit the jokes woman!"  
  
  
"Alright, well, half of the warriors on this ship are going to be executed tommorow. Your power level currently is 1 million, But frieza's power level is 5 million in his final form"  
  
  
"Thankyou for the update, then you must leave me to train in peace"  
  
  
"I can't do that" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"We don't have much time left, we'll have to leave"  
  
  
"Leave? Leave where?"  
  
  
"We need to go to the Planet Namek, there will be what we need to defeat Frieza!"  
  
  
"You better start explaining woman!"  
  
  
"Alright!" Bulma said holding her hands up!  
  
  
"Look, on the Planet Namek, there are these magical balls that when brought collected and summoned with a certain password, the person is granted 3 wishes. Everyone in the galaxy seems to know this except for Frieza, which is a good thing."  
  
  
"How do you know all this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I just do" Bulma said simply.  
  
  
*So this is the information Frieza wanted me to relay to him!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Look, I've already talked with some of the Namekians, and everything is set up, all we need to do is get out of here!"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and walked out and turned towards Vegeta.  
  
  
"Tommorow night, I have to turn in these papers, we'll leave during the executions Kay? c-ya!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What'll happen tommorow night? Wait and find out!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. You Know To Much!

Disclaimer: The one downfall about writting fanfics, is typing about how I don't own DBZ, over and over, and OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note : I'm inspired by my all time favorite japanese song by Megumi Hayashibara, Tamashii no Rufuran, which means Soul Refrain. The lyrics are beautiful aswell as the song. This fic IS NOT a song fic, the song was my inspiration.  
  
  
Sure I've done B/V fics in space, but I feel my writting style has matured in a year, and so I have great confidence in my story. Hopefully you people will enjoy it. The same 'Damsel in distress, saiya-jin to the rescue' scenario, but with my flavor. :)  
  
  
On with the fanfictiony goodness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
You Know To Much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was reletively calm. Bulma shook her head at the thought that so many were going to die. She shivered ad held herself, she was so glad that Vegeta was on her side. But what was so special about him? She had already arranged a deal with the Nameks to use the dragonballs, she could do this on her own the second she arrived here, but something compelled her to let him know what she knew. She sighed and alligned the folders conatining the fates of so many men and stood up to walk to Frieza's quarters.  
  
  
Upon arrival, she heard screaming on the other side of the door. She shivered again, wondering what the poor soul was going through? Did he like the pain? So many of the men on this ship were everything, heterosexual, homosexual, and bisexual.   
  
  
*Why does my mind have to think such things!* Bulma thought *It's cause you haven't gotten any and you had a chance with Vegeta!* Her mind replied.  
  
  
She sighed and knocked on the door timidly. She heard Frieza roar a 'WHAT?' Bulma inhaled and exhaled briefly and opened the door.  
  
  
"Lord Frieza sir, I have the results of the unneeded soilders"  
  
  
Frieza chuckled and tossed his plaything to the side. He inhaled the smell of sex and blood and sweat and exhaled deeply.  
  
  
"I like the way you worded it, give me an estimate"  
  
  
"25,000 sir"  
  
  
"Hmmm, a quarter of a planet's worth, not bad Briefs, thankyou for stopping by, I'll have a front row seat saved for you at the event this evening"  
  
  
"Th Thankyou m'lord"  
  
  
Bulma bowed and stepped out, she didn't expect Frieza to be on to her. Bulma sighed in reliefe as she felt the gaze of Frieza abandon her body.  
  
  
"Now to pack and get Vegeta, soon this nightmare will be over" Bulma promised herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta casulated the machine and placed it in the inside of his spandex outfit. He checked around the room for anything he'd need. He heard a knock at the door and walked to it. He opened it up and saw Bulma looking civil and casual and not in her usual work clothes. He repressed a groan in his chest.  
  
  
"Why the get up?"  
  
  
"We should look good for this evening, for many reasons" Bulma said positively.  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Bulma, they walked to the main arena, making sure to get a seat near the exit. Into the event, half of the expected amount had already been anihlated, Bulma kept her eyes closed during the event. Vegeta looked on as the pissheads he could live without were being terminated. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at her watch.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's time to go"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded regrettfully, loving the event more than he wanted to admit. They stood up, no one really noticed, and they walked to the exit only to see Zarbon blocking it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a predictament! How will they escape?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
